


Dans la tête de Louis.

by LouisIsALegend



Category: One Direction
Genre: Larry sans vraiment être Larry, Louis a un chat, Louis parle, M/M, Ne vous attendez pas à un truc long avec une tonne de Larry, OS, Vous êtes dans sa tête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend
Summary: Os vraiment très très court. C'est du Larry sans l'être vraiment parce que c'est court et il n'y a pas de dialogue. Le titre ne peut pas être plus clair, vous êtes clairement dans la tête de Louis quand vous lisez cet OS.J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.C'est pas de la grande écriture.





	Dans la tête de Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Os vraiment très très court. C'est du Larry sans l'être vraiment parce que c'est court et il n'y a pas de dialogue. Le titre ne peut pas être plus clair, vous êtes clairement dans la tête de Louis quand vous lisez cet OS.   
> J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.   
> C'est pas de la grande écriture.

**Louis Tomlinson.**

**05.10.17.**

 

Je me déteste.  J’ai l’impression de foirer tout ce que j’entreprends de faire.  Tout ce que j'essaie d’accomplir dans ma vie est voué à l’échec.  Aujourd’hui est un jour sans, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.  Il commence à faire froid dehors, l’été est fini, et même si j’adore quand on arrive vers la période de Noël, le temps me déprime.  Pourtant, j’aime bien quand je n’ai pas super chaud, mais je n’aime pas quand il fait trop froid.  La nuit tombe vite, je n’ai aucune envie de me lever les matins et quand je suis chez moi, il fait tellement sombre que j’ai juste envie de retourner dans mon lit.  Pourtant, je ne supporte plus l’idée de ne rien faire de mes journées, mais je déteste sortir quand il pleut et de devoir porter une tonne de vêtements.  Je suis tellement compliqué, je le sais et on me l’a déjà répété des milliers de fois.

 

Je me déteste.  J’ai l’impression de foirer tout ce que j’entreprends de faire.  Tout ce que j'essaie d’accomplir dans ma vie est voué à l’échec.  Aujourd’hui est un jour sans, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.  Il commence à faire froid dehors, l’été est fini, et même si j’adore quand on arrive vers la période de Noël, le temps me déprime.  Pourtant, j’aime bien quand je n’ai pas super chaud, mais je n’aime pas quand il fait trop froid.  La nuit tombe vite, je n’ai aucune envie de me lever les matins et quand je suis chez moi, il fait tellement sombre que j’ai juste envie de retourner dans mon lit.  Pourtant, je ne supporte plus l’idée de ne rien faire de mes journées, mais je déteste sortir quand il pleut et de devoir porter une tonne de vêtements.  Je suis tellement compliqué, je le sais et on me l’a déjà répété des milliers de fois. Je me déteste.  J’ai l’impression de foirer tout ce que j’entreprends de faire.  Tout ce que j'essaie d’accomplir dans ma vie est voué à l’échec.  Aujourd’hui est un jour sans, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.  Il commence à faire froid dehors, l’été est fini, et même si j’adore quand on arrive vers la période de Noël, le temps me déprime.  Pourtant, j’aime bien quand je n’ai pas super chaud, mais je n’aime pas quand il fait trop froid.  La nuit tombe vite, je n’ai aucune envie de me lever les matins et quand je suis chez moi, il fait tellement sombre que j’ai juste envie de retourner dans mon lit.  Pourtant, je ne supporte plus l’idée de ne rien faire de mes journées, mais je déteste sortir quand il pleut et de devoir porter une tonne de vêtements.  Je suis tellement compliqué, je le sais et on me l’a déjà répété des milliers de fois.

 

** 03.04.18. **

  
  
Le petit soleil le matin quand on se réveille, c’est la vie.  Il est tôt, mais depuis la nouvelle année, j’ai pris la résolution de ne plus rester au lit jusqu’à pas d’heure.  J’ai une liste assez longue de choses à faire aujourd’hui et tant mieux, j’adore bouger.  Je prends mon petit-déjeuner devant les dessins animés parce que franchement, les matins, ils pourraient mettre des trucs potables au lieu de leurs conneries.  Les dessins animés sont la seule chose de bien.  Je passe sous la douche et m’habille avant de sortir de chez moi.  Je vais d’abord aller faire les magasins et me faire plaisir puis j’irais aux courses.

 

[...]

  
  
Il y a tellement de monde aujourd’hui, c’est dingue et si j’aurais su, j’aurais attendu demain pour sortir.  J’attends à la caisse, c’est vraiment chiant quand tu vas faire tes courses, que le magasin est bondé, mais qu’il n’y a que très peu de caisses d’ouvertes.  En plus, je crois que c’est un nouveau, il est au ralenti où comment ça se passe ?  Je commence à m’énerver, il faut que je me calme.  Ca avance doucement et au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, c’est enfin mon tour.  Je peux enfin décharger mes courses sur le tapis libre des courses de la personne qui était devant moi.  Il les passe, je vois la note monter au fur et à mesure, ça fait mal au cul, mais au moins je suis tranquille pour au moins une bonne semaine.  Je range tout dans le cadis, il m’annonce le montant à payer, je sors ma carte bleue et relève enfin la tête vers le caissier.  A ce moment-là, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe vraiment.  Ces yeux verts m’hypnotisent, ses fossettes me font oublier que j’étais agacé de l’attente à la caisse, ses lèvres d’un rose, voir rouge m’appelle.  Je crois que c’est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi tenté d’embrasser des lèvres, elles me donnent envie.  Je suis tellement dans mes pensées, que je n’ai même pas inséré ma carte dans le TPE, il me regarde en espérant que je revienne à moi et je rougis.  Rha, je me déteste de rougir aussi facilement comme si j’avais quinze ans.

 

** 05.05.18 **

  
  
J’y suis retourné, chaque semaine depuis un mois, je retourne dans le même magasin et j’espère qu’il sera là.  Il y une fois où je ne l’ai pas aperçu alors vous savez ce que j’ai fait ?  Je reposé toutes mes courses et je suis parti.  C’est pour dire à quel point je suis un peu fou dans ma tête.  Sérieusement, qui ferait ça ?  Personne sauf moi.  Un coup de coeur, c’est donc ce qu’il m’ait arrivé.  J’ai toujours eu peur des relations que ce soit en amitiés ou amoureuses.  J’ai peur de finir en mille morceaux, ça m’est déjà arrivé alors les relations amoureuses, je ne l’ai fait jamais durer.  Je stoppe tout avant qu’on le fasse à ma place. J’y suis retourné, chaque semaine depuis un mois, je retourne dans le même magasin et j’espère qu’il sera là.  Est-ce possible ?  Je suis dans un rêve et je n’ai pas envie de m’en réveiller.

  
[...] 

  
  
Je retourne faire des courses, j’ai encore pleins de bouffe, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y aller.  Je me sens étrange aujourd’hui, depuis que je me suis réveillé, j’ai l’impression qu’il faut que j’y retourne parce qu’il ne sera plus là demain.  Et ça m’a fait réaliser un truc, comment je ferais quand il ne sera plus là-bas ?  Est-ce qu’il est embauché ?  Je crois qu’il s’appelle Harry, j’ai aperçu vite fait son nom sur son badge, et même son prénom est beau.  Je prends quelques articles dont je n’ai pas forcément besoin et je repère vite la caisse à laquelle il est.  Il n’y a personne, tant mieux.  Je prends le temps de l’observer, ses cheveux ont l’air si doux.  Je peux passer mes mains dedans ?  J’adore tout ce qui est doux, comme la peluche Panda que j’ai chez moi et avec laquelle je dors.  Oui, j’ai vingt-cinq ans et alors ?  Il me demande un truc auquel je réponds “oui”, je n’ai pas écouté en réalité, mais il est si beau.  Je suis époustouflé devant autant de beauté.  Je le vois écrire un truc et je remarque ses mains garnie de bagues.  Est-ce possible d’aimer des mains ?  Parce que j’ai la sensation qu’elles viennent de me faire tomber encore plus amoureux de lui.  J’ai envie qu’il prenne ma main dans la sienne.  Je me sentirais tellement plus en sécurité.  Il me tend ma note, je la prends puis je pars à contre coeur.  Et c’est dans la voiture que je réalise que c’est son numéro de téléphone qu’il a noté sur mon ticket de caisse.

 

** Quelques mois plus tard. **

  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en ai arrivé là.  Après qu’il m’ait laissé son numéro, tout est allé vite et en même temps lentement.  Je ne sais pas où j’ai trouvé le courage de lui envoyer un message, mais je l’ai fait.  J’ai continué d’aller au magasin, mais il n’y était plus.  J’ai cru que je n’allais plus jamais le voir jusqu’à ce qu’il m’invite et on a fait des trucs tellement basique.  Ce soir-là, il m’a fait une tonne de compliments et c’est la première fois qu’on m’en faisait autant et ça fait du bien.  Ce soir-là, il m’a fait une tonne de compliments et c’est la première fois qu’on m’en faisait autant et ça fait du bien.  Je me suis senti aimé genre vraiment.  J’ai vraiment eu l’impression, pour la première fois de ma vie que j’étais beau, sexy même.  Il aime mes yeux bleus, autant que j’aime ses yeux verts.  J’ai dû prendre sur moi un millier de fois pour ne pas passer mes mains dans mes cheveux et être trop tactile avec lui.  J’ai sans cesse besoin qu’on me montre qu’on tient à moi alors quand il m’a embrassé quand il est venu chez moi me chercher pour qu’on aille dehors, mon coeur a explosé.  Mais pas explosé en mal, non, il est comme explosé de joie, de bien-être.

  
  
Harry me fait rire, il me rend tellement heureux.  Je n’étais pas malheureux avant de le rencontrer, non, je ne dirais pas ça.  Mais j’avais des périodes où j’allais bien puis après, je me sentais mal, mais je crois que ça arrive à beaucoup de monde.  Il est mon rayon de soleil.  Chaque jours, j’ai le coeur qui fait boom boom, même un simple message de sa part me fait sourire en moins de deux secondes.  On ne se voit pas tous les jours, mais on se parle par messages, chaque matins j’ai le droit à un message rempli d’amour et ça me suffit.  Ses mots ont le pouvoir de combler son absence.  On se voit souvent les week-end, on les passe à sortir, ou alors on ne fait rien, mais tant qu’on est tous les deux, ça me va.  Ca nous va.

  
  
Je ne pensais pas qu’il existait une personne aussi parfait que lui.  Je peux tout lui dire, mes peurs, mes angoisses, mais aussi toutes les choses qui me rendent heureux ou encore des choses complètement inutiles, comme quand je vais acheter des croquettes.  Il y a des jours sans, on se prend parfois la tête pour des broutilles, mais on s’aime.  Je t’aime Harry.  Merci de rendre ma vie parfaite, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.  Et je sais que tu ne me m’abandonnera pas non plus.

 


End file.
